Ice Berry
by GoldenBug Prime
Summary: An Alphabet worth of words between a dragon and substitute. HyorinmaruxIchigo


Me: So yeah I finally type and post this...*nods awkwardly*

Shiro:*as a girl, glaring at me* How dare you! Ichi-king belongs to me!

Me:*wince* And to think your male voice was annoying...

Ichi/Toshiro: Goldenbug Prime!

Me: Aw crap!*makes run for it* I regret nothing! Or own anything!

Ichi/Toshi/Shiro:*runs after me with swords*

* * *

01. Apple - Ichigo's eyes widen in shock when Hyorinmaru handed him his favorite fruit, no one knew that he love them more than the Tenth Captain loves watermelon.

02. Blossoming - The dragon knew and watched as the young teen change into a young man. And what a fine man he was becoming.

03. Comic - Why does his life usually feels like someone was turning it into a story and was making fun of him out there? Ichigo looked over to see soul searing teal eyes boring into his brown eyes then looked away with a pale face but red cheeks. Cause it was only in comics that sword spirits just fall in love with their wielder's friends!

04. Danger – They knew this was dangerous, sharing souls with together even though they belong to two different people.

05. Eyes– Winter…an unchangeable winter was what his eyes remind him of. Such a beautiful, beautiful winter.

06. Forgetfulness – The fact that he wasn't really alive and wasn't human seems to always escapes him.

07. Gasping - That was all he heard when he told the others what he was planning to do. After all, Hyorinmaru, the greatest Ice Zanpakutō, has never shown interest in anything…or anyone.

08. Hyperventilating – Hyorinmaru started to freak as Ichigo's breath started to come out faster and shorter as the teen's eyes got wider. How could a small peck on the lips cause this?!

09. Ice – The teal eyed man felt cold as he was stared down by icily eyes of his little devotee's best friends, Chad and Rukia, as well as their weapons.

10. Juice – He couldn't leave the table until the green puke colored liquid that was in his cup that his health nut mate made was all gone.

11. Kid – The blue hair man look down at his secret crush that lay unconscious in his arms and felt a pull in his heart. He really was too young.

12. Love – Just a word that is toss about over time…besides what they have was way more just love.

13. Master - He knew that the substitute wasn't his wielder. The sword the orange haired teen was too different from his own but that didn't stop him from wanting.

14. Nothing – He was numb after their fight.

15. Orange – Toshiro's right eye twitched as his how brightly color crescent moon chain wrapped around the giggling enemy's arm.

16. Potter – What was so cool about a glasses wearing boy that just waves a stupid stick around when you can have a warrior?

17. Quill – Blood dripped down his nose as he took in the sight of peacock feathers covering only the private parts of his shy, young lover's body.

18. Rough – He just love to be dominated by his lover.

19. Stalking – He wasn't stalking! He was just following just to make sure his human was safe and sound! So just shut up Zabimaru!

20. Tensa – Ichigo smiled nervously as he introduce his dragon boyfriend to his extremely, crazy, way overprotective Banki. Yeah….his boyfriend not going to last the day, just wait until Shiro, his Hollow, wakes up.

21. Umbrella – Ichigo looked up in surprise as the rain stop raining on top of him. The young teen was being protected from the cold rain. He looked from the hand to arm and arm to shoulder. He slowly looked up from the neck to the eyes of his partner. Hyorinmaru had stopped the pain, he was his protection.

22. Victory- He couldn't help as he smirked secretly at his scowling lover. He knew that he would win over the Kurosaki family.

23. Wish - He looks at young teen and wished he was real.

24. Xanthippe – Okay so calling the orange haired substitute that, even if it was on accident (and maybe listening to Zabimaru's wielder muttering that under his breath when talking about the teen causing him to think it was his name) was a bad idea, if the bruise forming around his eyes and nose has anything to say about it. That boy was extremely strong, Hyorinmaru felt like he was in love.

25. Year – Time and time as gone, yet the longing was still there and still strong.

26. Zangetsu – No…Tensa was still the scariest out of all three spirits. At least this one didn't try to poison him…or try to rip his heart and brains out (and they say Hollow were monster. Must have never met Tensa then).

* * *

Ichi: Why is it that in every story you make of Bleach I'm the uke!?*then points at Shiro* And why is he a girl?!

Me:*sighs* Uke question like that well be answered in the Author's Comments...

Shiro: It was a dare that I have to be a woman for three whole days with the others.*scowling*

Ichi:*snickers* Oh I see!

Toshi: Between me and the Hollow you chose my sword!? As Ichigo's lover?

Me:*groans* Someone please save me!

Shiro:*growls* Comment and junk or else the bitch gets it*point at me*

Me: What the hell!?


End file.
